The present invention relates to a rotating type variable resistor, and more particularly to a rotating type variable resistor provided with an improved grounding mechanism and a click mechanism.
Generally, in the rotating type variable resistor, the shaft of the resistor is connected electrically to the chassis of the equipment to which the variable resistor is attached, and the shaft is grounded through the chassis. Therefore, conventionally there have been interposed between the metallic shaft and a metallic bearing a metallic ring for grounding purposes.
In the rotating type variable resistor, it may have a click mechanism for obtaining a clicking sound or distinct feel for stepwise rotation of the shaft. The click, mechanism is typically attached to a shaft protruding from a rear end of the variable resistor and comprises a click spring and a click plate having a plurality of grooves. Accordingly, the variable resistor provided with such a click mechanism has the click mechanism mounted on the protruded shaft, so that the variable resistor becomes large with disadvantage.